Charels
by MrPenguinINC
Summary: Charels is a 17 year old boy, he has a medium build topped with brown hair and big brown eyes and is extremely observant. He has no clue where he is or how he got there. He has no weapons, and no armor. And to make matters worse, something is breathing down the back of his neck. (First story, not good at summaries yet)
1. Chapter 1 - The Red Forest

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first story so don't expect an amazing story with no mistakes. Sorry about the short chapters I will be posting longer ones as I get more comfortable writing. So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Red Forest

"Where am I?" Charels groaned as he got up off the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "My head hurts"  
But he instantly forgot about his head when he saw the sight in front of him "Wow, this forest is really red. It's beautiful."

He looks at himself in the reflection in a lake. He was wearing faded camouflage cargo pants with small rips on the knees, a pair of black sneakers, a plain black tee, a ball cap with a cheap pair of sunglasses on top, and his favorite hoodie which was thin, black, and had a broken zipper which meant it was always unzipped. It didn't bother him though he actually loved being cold, it always made him feel more alert, but always had a fire at night just to watch the flickering flames as he fell asleep.

He was about to turn and leave the lake when he felt a sudden puff of hot air roll down the back of his neck, and then again and again in a constant rhythm like breathing. He slowly looked back down at the lake and what he saw in the reflection almost made him pee himself. It was a big black bear with huge claws, glowing red eyes and a pure white mask with red markings on it.

'I'm screwed' he thought to himself.

But then he noticed wounds on the monster's front right paw.

'Since that paw's hurt it'll probably attack with its left paw, when it does I'll run to the right where it not attacking. I probably will get hit with the end of the swing so it won't hurt as much as, well getting killed.'

He waited until the creature started to attack, then Charels carried out his plan. What he wasn't expecting was how much force it would still have at the end of it's swing, but luckily he got hit mostly with the paw, but his left arm got cut by the claw when he started to fly from the impact. He slammed into a tree and was losing a good amount of blood from the gash on his arm. Stars filled his vision and he was becoming very light-headed and the monster was getting closer. But before he passed out he saw something fly by and the black bear slump to the ground. Now that he knew he was safe, he stopped fighting to stay conscious and passed out but not before wondering.

'Why do I have rose petals on me?'

* * *

**A/N So that's the first chapter. I'll be updating daily so expect more tomorrow and remember reviews are appreciated. Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Learning Of Names

Chapter 2 - The Learning of Names

"Uhhhhg, again with my head." Charels groaned.

"Good, he's not dead." a voice said

Charels' eyes flew open to look at the owner of the voice but he was met with eight pairs of eyes looking back at him.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Where was I? What happened?" Charels quickly said, sitting up so fast he felt a bit light headed.

"Calm down man, we're not playing 21 questions." the blonde said.

The white haired girl looked at the blonde with a bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"Yang Xiao Long have some respect for him he just woke up after being unconscious for two days."

"Well sorry, ice princess for trying to lighten the mood." Yang said rolling her eyes.

"So your name is Yang." He said looking at the blonde.

"The one and only!" Yang said proudly, fist pumping the air.

Charles then looked at the white haired girl and said with a stupid grin on his face "And your name must be ice princess."

The girl's face turned red as she stamped her foot on the ground, everyone smiled at her reaction

"I see why have a comedian here." Yang said, still smiling.

"It's Weiss Schnee you dolt." she said through gritted teeth.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Charels. Now who are the rest of you and my question are still unanswered."

"Well this is my little sis Ruby Rose, there names are Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, But just call him Ren, and this is my partner Blake Belladonna." Yang said pointing at each one.

"Nice to meet you all, and I like your bow Blake, it makes you look like a cat, I like cats, they're awesome" Charels said, giving Blake a thumbs up.

"Yes, yes they are" Blake said softly with a slight smile on her face.

"So my questions still remain unanswered, may someone answer them?"

"Well" Ruby started "You now know who we are so I'll skip that one. You were in Forever Fall forest, and an Ursa attacked you so I ran in and killed it before it killed you. But you lost alot of blood so you passed out and now you're at the infirmary at Beacon Academy." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Wait you killed the monster?!" Charels eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"Yup. And there's a lot more of them." Ruby said proudly.

"That's amazing! Can I ask you some more questions?"

"Sure" Ruby said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"First question, where did everyone go?"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Rose's Thorn

Last time on Charels:

"Wait you killed the monster?!" Charels eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"Yup. And there's a lot more of them." Ruby said proudly.

"That's amazing! Can I ask you some more questions?"

"Sure" Ruby said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"First question, where did everyone go?"

Chapter 3 - The Rose's Thorn

"They probably left for class."

"Why aren't you going to class?"

"Because I was the one that saved you, I asked the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, if i could stay here during the day to make sure you were getting better after you woke up."

"Oh, well, thanks for staying."

"You were going to ask me some questions?"

"Oh yeah i almost forgot. How did you kill that thing? And before i passed out, why was I covered in rose petals? Also how old are you? Because Yang said you were her little sister and killing those things seems very dangerous. And finally, how did you know where I was and that I needed help?" Charels questioned.

"Well the first one is easier to answer by showing you my weapon, Cresent Rose, then it is explain." Ruby answered with a grin.

Charels was about to ask why, but Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and turned it into it's scythe form before he could say anything.

"Holy crap! Is that a scythe mixed with a 50. caliber sniper rifle? I love the red." he said with wide eyes.

Ruby was smiling at the amazement in Charels' face. "Yup, pretty cool isn't it. And how did you know it was a 50. cal?"

"I've worked with a lot of firearms and saying it's cool is an understatement. Every rose has it's thorns and that's one huge frickin' thorn! How did you make it?" Charels said in awe.

"How did you know I made it?" Ruby asked.

"Because I don't think they sell these things at the store." Charels said jokingly.

"Good point." Ruby said with a shrug. "I made it at Signal."

"Where's that?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"In Vale." Ruby explained, while putting Crescent Rose back into the compact mode

"Where's Vale?" Asked Charels, even more confused.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot that you've only been in this room and the middle of a forest. Vale is just down the hill from Beacon." Ruby said scratching the back of her head.

Charels smiled and said "It's ok I forget stuff all the time, so continue?"

"Oh yeah, so the second thing is whenever I use my semblance, which is speed, I leave a trail of rose petals behind me." Ruby said motioning with her hands.

"What's a semblance?" Chrakes wondered aloud.

"It's like a super power." Ruby answered.

"Cool!" Charels said snapping out of his confusion.

"Yup, the third thing is, I'm 15, I was let into beacon two years early. I'm traing to be a huntress to help protect people." Ruby said with a smile.

"Lucky duck" Charels complained.

"And finally the reason I knew where you were and when you needed help was beacause I was following you through the forest." She blushed a bit at the last part.

"Oh really? Why where you following me?" Charlers said in a bit of a teasing voice.

"B-Because you're new and i thought it would be nice for you to have a friend because you were all alone."

Now it was Charels' turn to blush a bit. "Well thank you, that's so sweet of you."

"Ok now I have a question." Ruby said jumping a bit in her seat.

"Fire away." Charels said nonchalantly.

"How did you know to run to the right?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I saw that it's right paw was hurt in the reflection on the lake. So I thought that it would attack with it's left paw and I'd run right and not get hurt that much, I was a bit wrong with that." Charels responded rubbing the back of his head.

"That still an amazing guess for not knowing anything about them, you're really observant. You'd make a great hunter."

"I'm guess a hunter is the male version of a huntress?!"

"Yup. Wait, why didn't you use your weapon?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"That's because, I don't have one." He said sheepishly.

"Why did you go into the forest alone without a weapon?"

"Actually, I just woke up there and I don't know how." Charels responded shrugging his arms.

"Hmmmmm"Ruby thought for a bit then said "We'll talk to Ozpin later and ask him if he knows anything and ask if we could make you a weapon in the forges."

"Wait you guys have forges here?" His eyes wide with awe.

"Yes we do." Ruby said with a nod.

"This place is so cool." Charels said as he laid back down.

"I agree. Now get some rest." Ruby said with a smile.

Ruby got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Yang what happened here, if I wait too long she'll think the wrong thing and get mad and when she mad she'll hurt a lot worse then the Ursa. I'll be back later with some food for you"

Charels shuddered at that thought Ruby giggled at that and waved as she opened the door.

"See you later Charels." Ruby said with a wave.

Charels waved back sleepily saying "See you later Ruby."

* * *

**A/N Woot! longest chapter yet! So let's keep it rolling! Remember to review, remember i'm new i need tips. And remember to follow for the next chapter (Teaser it's gonna by lunch with the whole gang and trust me silliness will ensue) Love you all! Bye!**


End file.
